


surprising news, really.

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Jemma finds out that she's pregnant again and doesn't really know how to take it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	surprising news, really.

Alya had just left for school with Fitz when Jemma knew it was her time to get something off her mind. She ripped off the dreaded packaging and sighed.

She wished that she was just being dramatic, overthinking everything but nope- she was leaning towards another option. Jemma had never trusted the late period system because her periods were really out of wack in the last couple of years. Most likely from time travel and Maveth but had started five days ago, when she started feeling really tired and it wasn't the normal tired she'd feel after work back in SHIELD.

She then remembered just what kind of fatigue she had felt when she was pregnant with Alya, mostly in the early days before she knew that she was even pregnant- but she had to admit she'd definitely known she was pregnant then, just didn't want to startle the mission until they had set themselves straight.

A timer was set for five minutes on Jemma's phone and she was nervous that Fitz could come in the door at any given moment. She was thinking, what would happen now? How would she tell Fitz and what would happen when she told Alya..?

Enough fretting was done and now it was time to face the truth, Jemma picked up the small piece of plastic and then glanced at her result, she bit her lip and looked away, to the mirror. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You'll be alright." Jemma spoke to herself- "Just wait for Fitz to come home and be calm."

She really tried to be calm but it had almost taken twenty minutes for Jemma to compose herself in the bathroom before she walked out and with just her luck Fitz was just coming in the door.

"I'm home- You alright?" Fitz announced, instantly noticing that Jemma's face was tear stained. He walked up to her after he'd hung up his jacket and simply wrapped his arms around her. He always knew to take his time with Jemma when she was upset and give her the comfort she needed until she was ready to tell him what was wrong.

"Oh I don't know Fitz-" She sighed heavily into his shoulder. Fitz pressed a light kiss to the top of her forehead.  
"We'll figure it out- maybe start with telling me though-"

"Ok. I will, come- here.." Jemma guided him to the bathroom and honestly Fitz didn't know what to expect. She grabbed the pregnancy test and showed it to him.

"You're Pregnant? Jemma." He asked in a low tone, Jemma nodded, placing the plastic stick back on top of the toilet.  
"Well that's great news!" He pulled her in for another hug that left her confused.

"It is?" Jemma looked up at her husband, wide eyed. "We've barely been moved here a year-" Fitz smiled and pulled away slightly.

"Yeah sure, we haven't been here long but we both know that we want more children at some point so why wait?" Jemma pressed a kiss to her husband's lips that really had all the emotions in it.

"So I suppose we're having another baby?-" 

"Yes we are."


End file.
